White after Labour Day
by W3ird-K1ds
Summary: You can't wear white after Labour Day. Everyone knows that. Right?


**_A/N Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot thing, and also thank you to Kingdomfantasies for reading through this multiple times so that I don't look like an idiot in the internet. And for harassing me until I uploaded it…_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lie to Me* or the Imperial march. This realisation makes me sad..._**

 _White after labour day_

Eli Loker was, in a word, bored. They didn't currently have a case (well, they did, but Cal insisted that he and Dr Foster take it), he had no old files to look over, he didn't even have any paperwork to finish. That would usually have been seen as a small miracle. But today he was bored.

Lightman had taken Foster out to interview someone almost as soon as he got in that morning and they hadn't returned yet. Considering it was now almost 11:30 am, and he had nothing to do and no one to talk to, he could honestly say that he even missed Lightman yelling at him. And that was a scary thought. Flicking through the micro expression training programme for the fifth time, he realised what he was seriously missing though, was the sarcastic Latina with whom he usually shared his office. Almost 11:30 and Torres was nowhere to be seen. He found that it upset him more than it should. Sighing in exasperation, he looked back up at the monitor.

Anger

 _Click_

Disgust

 _Click_

Sadness

 _Click_

Contempt

 _Click_

Sadness

 _Click_

Surprise

But before he could drag the cursor over to the appropriate button, the door bust open and in ran a slightly annoyed looking Ria Torres.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I had car-" She looked up halfway through her apology and Loker could see the relief (and slight surprise) flash across her face. Reading Torres, he decided, was far more interesting than reading the micro expressions programme. She immediately relaxed and put a hand to her chest. "Thank God Loker, it's only you"

"Hey, what do you mean 'only me'?" He replied playfully. She smirked at him.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"What I know is that you are…" He glanced at the monitor to check the time. "… 3 hours and 32 minutes late and that you are extremely lucky that Lightman pulled a case and has been gone all morning. He would've been on your case all day until either I did something stupid or Foster managed to talk him around, whatever came first."

"Hmmm" She put a hand to her chin and pretended to think. He took this time to fully look at her for the first time that day. His eyes looked over her form appreciatively. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a red button up shirt, that showed her figure nicely, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her thick, dark hair was loose and resting on her shoulders, and, not for the first time, he suddenly found he had the urge to run his fingers through it. Before he could expand his train of thought, however, he was brought back down to earth by the sound of his name being called.

"Hm?" Was the only response he could come up with. His gaze came back into focus and he could read confusion, amusement and slight embarrassment on the face of his colleague.

"What were you looking at?"

"You." He saw the surprise before she had a chance to hide it and decided to elaborate. "You look _really_ great today." This time he could clearly read embarrassment, but she covered it with a smirk. If she was going to work in this building, he thought to himself, she was going to have to learn to hide her expressions better.

"Why, thank you Loker." She replied playfully. "You don't look so bad yourself." She confidently looked him up and down, but stopped when her eyes came back up to his chest. "Wait, what's this?" She walked forward and tugged on the white material of his shirt.

"Erm, it's my shirt?"

"Loker, you might be able to get away with this in a week, but come on, Labor Day was yesterday!" His eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then he started laughing.

"Really Torres? I never pegged you as someone who cared enough about clothes to actually follow the 'no white after Labor Day' rule."

"Well, as I seem to recall telling you; you don't know everything about me. Now this - " She pulled on his shirt again before looking back up to his eyes and smirking. "- Has got to go."

This time he couldn't keep the surprise from his face. She was kidding right? She didn't seem to be. _You know what_ , he thought, _I like her and I think I might like where this is going; I may as well play along._ A grin slowly spread across his features.

"Now Ria- " The fact he had suddenly switched to her first name did not go unnoticed. "- as much as I know you would _love_ to watch me change, I don't have another shirt.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she answered "Then don't _change_. But the shirt still has to go."

"And what, just walk around shirtless all day?" He knew his eyes were daring her to challenge him.

"Exactly." She mirrored the look back at him. Deciding to be helpful, she flicked open the first button for him, then stepped back, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back over to her desk as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. It hadn't really, they flirted all the time, but this was (finally) taking things to another level, and if one slightly embarrassing day at the office was all it took, hell was he gonna take it.

He looked across the room to see that she was now sat leaned back in her desk chair, flipping through an old file. More importantly, she was no longer looking at him. Quickly, Loker untucked his shirt and finished undoing the rest of the buttons. Checking over again to be sure that the file still had her attention, he shrugged the material off his shoulders before hastily redoing all the buttons again. Why, you ask? He had learned in his 26 years of life that a woman appreciated it when a guy actually knew how to fold his own shirt. So he took it upon himself to learn. He hoped it would help him out today…

Trying his hardest to be quiet, as not to attract her attention too soon, Eli walked over to the only occupied desk in the room, folding up the shirt as he did so.

Standing in front of her desk, he placed the -now impeccably folded- fabric down in front of her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched, slightly nervously, as she inspected it. No, he was not worried about his folding skills, before you say anything. But he was, however, now standing bare-chested in front of what he was sure was the most gorgeous woman he was ever going to meet (and someone who he also considered a very good friend) and while he knew that he was in good shape, he also knew that he didn't hit the gym nearly as much as he would've liked. So yeah, he was a little worried. He tried to cover it before she looked up, she was a natural after all.

"Wow. You can fold your own clothing Eli?" Again, the transition to his first name was noticed. "I'm impressed." She smiled genuinely and diverted her attention away from the shirt, looking up at him for the first time. Her lips parted and her pupils dilated sightly as she came face to face (except, not really seeing as she was still sitting down) with a half dressed, anxious looking Eli Loker.

She had always liked confident guys, which was a reason she was attracted to Loker in the first place, but she had to admit that a trying-not-to-look-nervous Eli was pretty damn close to adorable.

She leaned back in the chair again, and her lips fell back into a smile as she got over the immediate shock that came with the fact that he had actually just taken off his shirt for her, in the middle of the office no less. She quickly found her eyes running over his surprisingly sculpted chest appreciatively. Noticing him visibly relax (and also not knowing quite how long she had been looking at him) she flicked her gaze back up to his eyes, finding him contently smirking down at her. It seemed that confident Eli was back.

When he saw that she appeared to like what she was seeing in terms of his physique, he allowed himself to relax and his happy smirk fell back into place. But he just couldn't resist teasing.

"Enjoying the view?" He queried. It sounded innocent enough, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Like I said: I'm impressed. Very, actually." She cursed her own voice for sounding a little breathless. "First the shirt-folding abilities and now this-" She gestured to his entire upper body. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

A grin appeared on his face as he thought for a moment. Winking cheekily at his, also smiling, counterpart, he began to back away from the desk.

"Well that depends… What are your opinions on tattoos?" Before his words could register he turned around, fully exposing the ink on his back, and continued his on way across the room. He pretended not to hear the quiet gasp and the sound of Torres's jaw hitting the surface of the desk. Sitting down in his own chair, he also chose to 'ignore' the slow footsteps coming towards him. That was, until two soft, warm hands landed on his shoulders and he felt her breath tickling his ear.

"Very, _very_ hot." She breathed as her fingers began to trace the pattern on his skin. He couldn't help himself, he glanced over his shoulder to find that Torres's eyes had darkened once again, and that she was intently focused on the celtic-style tattoo that covered his right shoulder and most of his upper back.

"Good…" His voice was soft, yet purposeful. A pair of beautiful dark brown eyes snapped up to meet his green ones and electricity sparked in the air surrounding them. Slowly, Eli turned his chair around so that he was facing her, while Ria kept her hands lightly on his shoulders, both of them still locked in an intense staring match. If you asked, neither of them could tell you how long they simply stood (and sat) there looking at each other, and neither of them would've been able to tell you who moved first.

But one of them did, and inch by painstaking inch, they slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips were breaths apart, Loker's hands now rested on Torres's hips and hers had taken a firmer hold on his bare shoulders. Both had their eyes closed (a big thing for two people who make a living looking at people's expressions) and were waiting for that moment when their lips would finally touch…

 _Dun Dun Dun Dun DunDun Dun DunDun (insert the rest of the imperial march here)_

They both sighed at the interruption, but neither party opened their eyes or moved from their current position.

"Torres?" He said, still with his eyes closed.

She sighed again. _So close!_

"Yeah, Eli?"

"Why is Darth Vader calling you? More precisely, why is he calling _now_?" At this point Torres stood up, and they both internally groaned from the loss of contact, though both were pleased to read the look of disappointment and annoyance on the other's face.

"I have to answer that." She allowed the annoyance to seep into her tone. If Foster were there she would have definitely called her out on it.

"Why?" He all but whined.

"Because-" She picked up her phone and turned the screen so he could read the caller ID. "- That's the ringtone I set specifically for Lightman. We probably have work to do." The childish pout on Eli's face made her laugh a little before answering. "Torres."

Loker didn't pay attention to the call. His thoughts were on what had just happened between them. It had been… Intense… But it had been near perfect. And she had been _so close_. And then Lightman had to interrupt! Trust him to kill the mood without even being in the goddamned building! He was whining, he was pouting and he knew it. But he had been _this close_ to kissing _Ria Torres!_ He was allowed to act like a child…

"Ok, thanks Lightman, I'll let Loker know." Looking over at the man in question, some of her annoyance was replaced by laughter as she saw he was still pouting, and lost in his thoughts. She also knew that he probably hadn't heard any of the conversation, so she was going to have to relay everything to him before they could up the phone, she walked back over to him, pulled his chair out, and pushed it over to look at the large screen on the wall. Obviously having broken out of his thought track, Eli looked over his shoulder, confused.

"I'm moving. Why exactly am I moving?"

"Because we- " She gestured between the two of them. "- Have work to do." She saw Loker nod, so decided to explain the details. " Lightman got called out by the FBI this morning. Someone killed a state senator's wife. Foster and Lightman have been driving around D.C all morning trying to talk to people, and lucky us, we get to examine the video footage that they have so far. Apparently Foster already uploaded it." Loker tapped a few keys and sure enough, there was the footage. "Ok, so far they've seen the senator, his brother, the two guys who take care of maintenance and gardening in their house and also the cleaning lady." They both looked at each other, then at the screen, then back at each other. "And they still have to find others."

"How many people can want to kill a guy's wife?"

"When you're senator, a few apparently." Torres sighed before continuing. "Come on, we'd better get started. This is literally going to take all day… I'm gonna go grab a coffee, you want one?"

"And I thought we were having a slow day…" He said it more to himself than to her, really. "Black, two sugars please." He smiled at her and tapped a few more keys. Suddenly, he heard her footsteps stop, and then come back towards him.

"You know what Loker? Why don't _you_ get the coffee? I'm sure Heidi would love it if you walked past her desk like that." He found himself smirking back at her, his eyes clearly sending the message _'challenge accepted'_. He really had to learn to say no to her…

"Why not? Cream, one sugar right?" He questioned as he stood up. Seeing her nod, he headed for the door.

"Eli?" He spun on his heel and stopped half way to the exit. She walked over to him quickly, before reaching up on her tip-toes and placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, she didn't bother to hide her happiness as she saw how his face had lit up. "Sorry, about before…" She held up her phone sheepishly before slipping it back into her pocket. Loker grin widened, if that was possible, and he just shook his head.

"It's ok." He leaned in close to her ear. "Besides, there's plenty of time for that later." Smiling again at the light blush that dusted her cheeks, he turned on his heel and left in search of the caffeinated beverage that they reminded themselves never to take for granted. Just as Torres had predicted, he warranted a fair amount of attention during his coffee run. He found himself on the receiving end of many appreciative, yet somewhat confused, looks from the female (and some male) members of staff. And, just like she had said, there was no one in the entire building wearing white. Returning from his quest, two cups of liquid energy in hand, he decided to pay more attention. Reading the faces of anyone who looked at him, he noted a hell of a lot of people were surprised (understandable), some were amused, some showed obvious signs of appreciation (totally not bragging or anything) and others seemed worried. Probably for his sanity, he decided. He was just thankful that Lightman and Foster had not yet returned, god knows what their reaction would be.

Torres was right a third time when, while walking past Lightman's office, Heidi happened to look away from her computer and just about did a double take as she saw him.

"Loker?" She called, surprise, confusion and attraction firmly written into her features. He turned and nodded in acknowledgement. "Why are you…" She trailed off, gesturing to his chest.

"Walking around the building half naked?" He supplied. "Apparently there is a rule that say's you can't wear white after labor day, and I didn't have a spare shirt." "And you made that decision all on your own?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. Eyebrows raised while asking a question, meaning the asker already knows (or thinks they know) the answer, Eli thought to himself.

"Nope." He wasn't willing to say more, and she didn't ask.

A few minutes of pleasant enough conversation and then excuses about cold coffee and annoyed colleagues later, Eli was back on his way to the lab, Heidi's knowing look burning into his back.

"I come bearing gifts!" He called as he pushed open the lab door. Torres spun around on her chair, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she once again took in his appearance, as she chided;

"And what time do you call this! Where have you been, it does not take 25 minutes to go get some coffee!" She slapped his arm playfully as she accepted her cup.

"Yeah, it may be a little cold." She grimaced as she put the cup to her lips.

"No kidding. Seriously, what have you been doing?" She took another sip; cold or not, it was still caffeine.

"It seems you were correct. I was the subject of a little too much attention on my journey to and from the coffee machine. Basically the entirety of our female staff were staring at me… And that Jason guy who works downstairs." Leaning back in his own chair, he also took a gulp of his drink.

"I knew he swung for the other team! And I told you: no one can resist the charms of a shirtless Eli Loker." He smirked teasingly at her.

"Not even you?"

"That…" She paused for dramatic effect. "…Is still undecided." The fake seriousness in her reply had them both chuckling before they decided to actually get on and do some work. Loker pulled up the first video while Torres grabbed a pen, and they both got comfortable (as comfortable as was possible while sitting in office chairs anyway).

/

And that was how Lightman found them, almost six hours later; Loker hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands, Torres leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed, both watching the interview intently, casually bouncing ideas and observations off each other.

While pleased that his two most promising members of staff worked together so well, what caught Cal's attention was not their attitude to work. He pushed open the glass door, pulling a slightly frustrated looking Gillian Foster in behind him.

"Oi, Loker! Where's your shirt?" He called as the door swung shut. Not taking their eyes from the screen, the two less-experienced deception experts pointed behind them to the general vicinity of Torres's desk. Following the directions, they found themselves looking at the folded white square. Seeing this, Gillian caught on to what had happened and stifled a laugh, while Cal just looked confused. "Ok, so why aren't you, oh I don't know, wearing it?" Before Loker could answer, however, Gillian interrupted, a grin on her face.

"Oh, don't be silly Cal. You can't wear white this soon after Labor Day." She shot a knowing smirk at her fellow female colleague. "Isn't that right Torres?" The woman in question had the decency to avert her eyes (embarrassment) before showing a smile and joining in the amusement of her boss. One of them anyway. The other was staring at his partner's form-fitting dress questioningly.

"Hey, Gill, if you can't wear white then shouldn't you- " She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she replied.

"It's cream Cal, not white! Perfectly acceptable." She looked to her employees for backup. What she received was a mixed response. Torres, who was still slightly embarrassed, nodded enthusiastically. Loker…Not so much…Let's just say his radical honesty kicked in again.

"Well… I'm not sure, I mean, they are pretty simi- " Loker didn't get to finish his statement, as he was cut off by two matching death glares. Cal, however, smirked at his partner and whispered something in her ear. Neither of the younger employees were able to hear exactly what was said, but based on the deep colour that rushed to Gillian's cheeks and the sly smile playing on Cal's lips, they could make a pretty good guess.

"Ok!" Said Gillian, attempting take the attention off herself and put it firmly back on the case. "What did you guys find?" Torres was the one to reply. "

Well, we looked through every clip of footage that you've sent us today, believe me, it took a while, but we think we've painted a pretty clear image of what happened here." She looked at Loker, who messed around with the keyboard for a moment, before pulling up a video of the interview with the senator. "Here, we have sadness. This is pretty much his default expression through the whole interview, but when you accused him of being the killer, we see anger, and a lot of it. He's clearly outraged that you could even think that a possibility. He also uses a lot of illustrators while describing their marriage and where he was night of the murder. He's telling the truth."

"Alright that rules out the senator then. Next?" Cal put his hands in his pockets as Loker pulled up the next video and took over the explaining.

"Ok, senator's brother. He's happy she's dead, but he didn't kill her. See the disgust whenever you bring up his brother's marriage? He hated the woman, but he was telling the truth when he said he didn't kill her." Gillian nodded her head as he finished.

"That sounds about right. We noticed the disgust when we were talking to him, but his alibi checked out. We can rule him out."

"The maintenance guys next." Torres gestured to one of the pictures that had appeared on the screen. "The first one, Guillermo, was genuinely shocked, and was telling the truth when he said he didn't know she was dead. However, when you asked if he knew of any troubles in the marriage, his use of manipulators increased. There was something he wasn't saying, but we get that from the next guy. Anyway, again, this guy's alibi seems solid. He was being truthful when he told you he'd been in Spain visiting family at the time." She looked at Loker, who then took over.

"The second guy, Andy, gave us a lot more to work with. Again, we see an increase of manipulators when asked about the marriage, but we also see sadness and shame, which you picked up on. When you asked how long he had been having an affair with the victim, he was genuinely surprised that you picked up on it, but the sadness and shame didn't go away. You were right when you said he was ashamed of sleeping with a married woman, rather than killing her, and nowhere in the interview did we see anger or guilt. He's innocent as well."

Cal and Gillian looked at each other for a moment, no words necessary to explain what they were thinking. Then they realised that words actually _were_ necessary to explain to Loker and Torres, so Lightman spoke up.

"Well, that only leaves one suspect then, and also the one that we found most likely. What did you get from Patricia, the cleaning lady?"

"That's a different story altogether." Loker turned fully around in his chair while talking. "It appears she knew about the affair as well, and we also see anger at this point but she's trying to hide it. She seems to have nothing but respect for the senator, she's being honest when she says he's a good boss. The wife however… Not so much. I'm sure you guys saw it as well, the upper lip curling and narrowed eyes whenever you mention her? A mixture of anger and disgust, it's pure hatred. Also, we see no shame, but when you directly ask her if she killed her, we get all sorts. Deflection, speech irregularities, far too much eye contact, manipulators, you name it, it's probably there."

The others all nodded in agreement, especially Torres who had gone through that section of footage over 20 times, trying to isolate each individual tell.

"We gathered from the videos that she's guilty, we just don't know why. I mean, we have a theory, but really we needed you guys to confirm it." She looked at her bosses, trying to see if they had the same idea. Lightman nodded again and fast forwarded the video.

"You guys saw it too then?" He looked over his shoulder when he didn't get a response. Seeing he wasn't going to elaborate, Foster took over.

"We saw that when we mentioned Guillermo and Andy, she seemed to be holding something back. She was telling the truth when she said she got on with them, but we thought there was more than that. So someone-" She looked at Cal who gave her his famous 'sorry-but-it-worked-didn't-it' looks. "- Decided to push further. She got extremely defensive when we said that they had accused her, saying that they wouldn't do that - more specifically, that Andy wouldn't do that. She seemed to think Andy was a lot closer to her than he actually was and while I'm sure you guys got all this from her face, her voice told me that she was in love with him and when she found out about the affair she couldn't deal with it."

"Basically, she loved the maintenance guy, the senator's wife slept with him, Patricia didn't like that so she killed her out of pure jealousy." Cal simplified. A chorus of yeah, pretty much and basically filled the room.

"Alright, good work then. I'm going to call up the FBI and tell them we have their killer. It's getting late, you can leave the report for tomorrow. Go home, sleep." With that Cal nodded and left the room.

Torres walked over and sat on Loker's desk. She sighed, realising how tired she actually was. Loker, for his part, took the remaining footage off the monitor and stood up, stretching his arms. Gillian, who had gone to follow her partner out of the lab, stopped when he popped his head back around the doorframe.

"Foster, I forgot to tell you- " Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of black ink on his employee's back. "-Hey, Loker! You're inked too?" Torres and Foster did all they could to stifle their laughter as they read the shock on Eli's face as he nodded slowly. Cal, over the revelation on his part, turned back to Foster to continue. "Anyway Gill, I forgot to tell you, you're expected at ours for dinner tonight. Special request… Meaning Em's been telling me to ask you all day." He smiled as he waited for her response.

"Oh! Ok, of course. I'll grab my things while you call the FBI."

"Come on then, love." With that, the two left the office. The last words Loker and Torres heard were 'You know, I have a newfound respect for that kid.' followed by laughter, before they were truly left alone.

They turned to each other, Loker's face still reading confusion.

"Did he just…Was that a compliment?" Torres could only chuckle as she replied.

"It's Lightman, who knows."

"Hey, speaking of Lightman, how long do you think those two are going to keep this up?" He pointed to the door and she knew exactly what he meant.

"Hopefully not much longer. I've taken to talking to Emily on my breaks, when she isn't with Lightman or Foster, and she is much more cunning than she looks. She's devised several plans so far. Apparently it's been going on for like, 6 years and she just wants them to get it over with and be happy together."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You spend your breaks with Lightman's _16 year old daughter_ instead of hanging out with me?" The pout was back on Loker's face and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Hey, she's actually really cool. And it's not like you needed an ego boost."

"Offended!" He shot her a smile as she hit him again. "And I know she is. Next time maybe I'll join you on your little break time meetings." She grinned as he came to sit next to her on the desk.

"Yeah, maybe you should."

Loker's smile softened as he caught the tiredness in her voice. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she gave into the exhaustion and rested her head on his shoulder. Both were surprised at how natural it felt, just to be close to each other.

They just sat there for a while until Loker shook the almost-asleep Latina lightly and Ria lifted her head.

"Hey, what's up? I was nearly asleep. Your shoulder is comfortable." She complained tiredly.

"Come on." He stood up, taking her hands as he did so. "You need to get home."

She sighed and accepted his help, pulling herself up off the desk. Keeping a hold of his hands, she looked up at him through dark-lashed eyes.

"Ok, but can you drive me home? The whole reason I was late this morning was because my car wouldn't start and I had to get a cab in rush hour." He smiled gently in response.

"I knew there had to be a reason you were so late! Sure I'll take you home, but erm… Do you maybe want to grab a late dinner first?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

"How about we compromise?" He looked a little confused, so she decided to elaborate. "You drive me home, we eat whatever we can find in my refrigerator, maybe watch a movie, then sleep. That way I don't have to go out in public exhausted, you don't have to deal with me out in public exhausted, we don't have to cook, or pay for food, we get to spend a little more time together and most importantly, you don't have to put your shirt back on." When she finished they were both wearing matching grins.

"That sounds great." He smiled and closed the gap between them, so they were only a few inches apart. "But are you sure you're ok with me staying over? If you want, we can eat, watch Tv and then you can kick me out." His voice was soft, caring. He wanted this to work, he wasn't going to screw it up by crossing boundaries too soon.

"Eli it's late already, you'll be at my place for a good few hours anyway, it makes more sense for you to just stay over. We can stop by your place to get a change of clothes and stuff on the way there." She said casually, though her tone softened as she continued. "Besides; I _want_ you there."

He smiled.

"Then who am I to say no?" It was then that their eyes locked and both their breath's caught in their throats.

Still smiling slightly, Eli slowly leaned down until the 7" height difference didn't matter. Millimetres away, he flicked his gaze up to her eyes, only to find they were fluttering shut in anticipation. They were really this close, and this time, no-one would interrupt. He was about to close the remaining gap when, apparently, Torres got a little impatient. Ria, opening her eyes for a short moment, placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek as she leaned forward that last bit and captured his lips in a soft kiss. His eyes also fluttered shut as his hands once again landed on her hips and he gently kissed her back. It wasn't a hot kiss, not by any means. It was a sweet kiss. A soft kiss. A kiss that concealed underlying passion and held a promise for more.

Pulling away, Eli kept his hands on her hips as she bit her lip to stop the happy grin spreading across her face. Eli, however, didn't even bother to hide it. If it was possible, his smile widened when she spoke.

"I've wanted to do that all day…" She looked down slightly and bit her lower lip again. Eli just found it adorable. "All day? Ria, I've been wanting to do that for the past eight months!" He chuckled good-naturedly at her response. He waited for her to catch on.

 _Eight months… What? She had only been working at the Lightman group eight months. Wait…_

"Eight…Eli, I started wor-"

"Exactly." He interrupted with a small smile. Giving him one in return, she confessed;

"Ok, so maybe more than just a day…" Seeing his triumphant smirk, she slapped his arm playfully and stepped back. "Alright, don't let it go to your head. Grab your shirt, let's go."

Smiling, he did as he was told. When she had gathered all her things, she turned around to see him contemplating the white material in his hands.

"Anything interesting?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Well, seeing as you managed to get me wandering around without this all day because of some colour rule, I was just wondering, Ria, what colour underwear you happened to be wearing." She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the fake innocence in his voice (and also to hide her rapidly colouring cheeks). A gleam appeared in her own eyes as she replied.

"Not tonight, Eli. Tonight I'm tired." Pausing to fake-think, she smirked at him. "Tomorrow, however…Tomorrow's fair game." W

alking over and wrapping one arm around her slim waist, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'll remember that." He mumbled against her skin.

Chuckling again, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. They were the last ones left in the building.

"Come on."

The last sound that resonated on the Lightman building's walls that night was the laughter of two people about to start something new. Something exciting. And ultimately? Something amazing.

 **A/N Not sure about how this actually turned out. It seems the characters took over at some point and I lost control of this, but oh well... I know the bit around the case is pretty crap, I couldn't think of anything interesting and I honestly wasn't even planning on including a case, but then it would be weird for them not to be doing anything all day…Anyway, leave a review. Tell me what you thought, because evidently, I'm not a mind reader.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
